


Yuri!!! on Ice: Katsuki Yuuri's Return to the Grand Prix?!

by QueenofWitchBlood



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, LELELELEL, M/M, and became an ice skating teacher instead, and is v proud of him, as well as some other kids, astounds me, demisexual!Yuuri, he helps minami with his programs, he was still filmed doing viktors program by the triplets and it still goes viral, he works at ice castle, its still hurts occasionally which will lead to plenty of heartfelt gay times, might be multi-chapter but who knows, minami is his student/fan, not gonna say anymore bc it might give the plot away, sort of slowburn?, the fact that i've written 3 fics in 2 days because of this anime, the triplets are his students, viktor wants to coach yuuri to enter the Grand Prix, who likes to get yuuri's help with his routines, yuuri is minami's viktor nikiforov, yuuri quit figure skating at 21 after a bad injury, yuuri tore a ligament in his ankle after a fall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofWitchBlood/pseuds/QueenofWitchBlood
Summary: AU: yuuri was a figure skater and did pretty darn well, got into the grand prix but fucked up his ankle in a fall. he is now a small town ice skating teacher who loves his students [and viktor nikiforov cough cough]basically i'm in gay heck and i love it





	1. The Star That Crashed

"You're doing great, Minami! One more time and we'll stop for the day, alright?" Yuuri Katsuki's voice called across the ice as another, younger skater grinned and waved back enthusiastically. Giving a thumbs up, Minami turned and started his new routine again, making sure that he'd practiced it perfectly before he'd head home to pack for his competition in a week. 

Yuuri smiled lightly and shook his head, a fond look in his eyes as he waved goodbye to the triplets and finished putting away some of the loan skates at the front desk. He'd promised Yuuko that he'd help out with cleaning today so that she and Takeshi could enjoy a family night with the girls. Stretching lightly, the 23 year old retired figure skater sighed to himself and stood up again. 

"Thanks for helping me out with my routine, Katsuki-san!" Minami gushed, coming off the ice and untying his skates, shooting the older man a star struck smile as he did so. Yuuri smiled lightly and scratched at the back of his head, chuckling lightly.

"Ah, you're welcome! I just find it a little strange that you keep wanting me to help you out with your routine instead of your coach." He admitted, watching the younger skater put on his coat and shoes, preparing to leave for tonight. 

Minami snapped his head back and grinned widely, shooting Yuuri a thumbs up as he did so. "As if I'd give up the chance to be coached-I mean instructed-by my idol!" 

Yuuri sighed but smiled anyway, shaking his head again and waving the younger man off. "Ah, thank you? But I'm not a figure skater anymore and you really should listen and go over your routines with your coach."

Minami pouted and gave Yuuri a wide eyed look, making the older man wince slightly and sigh. "Alright, alright, it's fine. I already told you that I'd help you out with your routines didn't I? Besides, you should be getting home now to pack up for the upcoming skating tournament, Kenjiro-kun." 

"Don't worry~! I'll make sure I'm packed an ready to go tomorrow!" Minami said cheerfully, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and moving to the exit. Once he got to the door, he hesitated and peeked back at Yuuri, making the older man brace himself for what he knew would come next. "You know, Katsuki-san.... it's still not to late to sign yourself back up for the upcoming Grand Prix! You keep yourself in moderate shape and you're talented and dedicated enough to come up with a program in time!" 

"Kenjiro-kun, I've told you before, I'm retired. I left figure skating behind for good-"

"But you're so good at it! And you love figure skating! I've seen you perform Nikiforov-san's programs when you're alone!" The younger man interrupted and Yuuri knew he was blushing brightly. He'd thought his private skating sessions were a secret and that nobody had ever seen him perform those routines! 

"Be that as it may, I don't think I _could_ return to this upcoming season after so long..." Seeing Minami's crestfallen face, Yuuri quickly added, "But I'll think about it, okay?"

Minami nodded excitedly and waved to Yuuri before exiting Ice Castle with a last call of, "Goodnight Katsuki-san! Please think about entering the Grand Prix, okay?!"

Yuuri smiled and shook his head fondly again. Turning the sign on the door over so anyone walking past would see it's closed [but not locked yet], he moved to the back to finish up with putting away the other equipment and sighed. 

It has been almost two years since Yuuri'd last competed in the figure skating world and quite honestly, he missed it. He missed the rush of excitement that filled him and the nerves that left his legs shaking as he entered and exited a competition rink. He'd never been quite good with pressure, but he'd always managed to place relatively well during competitions and was a well respected skater in the community... at least, till that fall in the first and last Grand Prix Yuuri had ever been a part of.

Sitting on a bench, Yuuri reached down and lightly traced his fingers over his ankle support, feeling a dull throb from his ankle. He'd probably have to ice it once he got back home to the Onsen, but he could worry about that later. Pulling out his skates from his bag, the Japanese man started pulling them on, intent on taking advantage of the empty rink to do some skating of his own.

Once he was done with lacing up his skates, Yuuri moved onto the ice and started warming up, letting his thoughts wander as he lost himself in the familiar movements. He didn't remember much from his last Grand Prix, due to the medication he'd been on and the nerves he'd had during the entire competition, but he'd read the articles after. Yuuri remembered some of the nasty things said about his fall, had watched it dozens of times on different sports channels, heard the lamenting of different commentators about how this would surely break his career-and they'd been right. Even after his ankle had healed, Yuuri had never quite been the same after the fall and hadn't been able to get himself back into skating competitively. The knowledge that so many amazing skaters had seen him stumble, had seen him injure himself, including _the_ Viktor Nikiforov, had been too much for him and he'd simply cut his losses ans returned home after finishing up his teaching degree. 

Yuuri remembers returning to the Grand Prix to get back his gear and stumbling into Yuri Plisetsky, the nasty comments the kid had given him and how the other had pushily told him that he should just retire from the game because _'There doesn't need to be two Yuris confusing the spectators at the next Grand Prix!'_ Yuuri had grabbed his gear as quickly as he could [which wasn't easy when you're on crutches like hello awkward hobbling] before he could do something as embarrassing as bursting into frustrated tears in the Grand Prix building in public. 

Of course, then he'd bumped into _the Viktor Nikiforov_ wanted a commemorative photo'. He'd been so embarrassed, so humiliated and hurt that he hadn't even responded to Viktor before rushing out of the building [again, it wasn't really rushing because of the crutches] and took a taxi back to his hotel room. The next day, he'd been back in his classes and finishing up his studies.

Now here Yuuri was, two years down the road, ankle more than healed up, but unable to bring himself to enter any competitions again. What good would it do? He thought to himself, taking a familiar position to go through the routine he'd been working on for the past few months, a serene look falling upon his face. As his warm-up music cut off and the music from 'Stay Close To Me' began, Yuuri lost himself in the magic and the music.

Unbeknownst to Yuuri, an impish trio of students had snuck back into the Ice Castle and recorded the entire thing, only to upload it to the internet the next day.


	2. That Man, The Viktor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> viktor watvhes hte dang vidya
> 
> im sorry im sorry!!! exams were brutal and i wasnt able to update but!!!! im back!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> ALSO I FUCKIGN CALLED IT!!!!!!!! YUURI IS MINAMI'S VIKTOR NIKIFOROV SO SUCK IT

Viktor's at home when he receives the text. 

His phone lights up and he can see Yakov's sent him a link to a video. Viktor sighs, letting his head roll back, brows furrowed and a frown marring his otherwise perfect visage. He blinks, turning his head slightly to look blankly down at his coffee table, covered in over a hundred papers with lists for new program concepts, all of which have been scrapped and scribbled on until they all look like they're just black squiggles on paper.

The 27 year old man groans, lifting his head to bury his face into Makkachin's fur, feeling his poodle give out a huff at being used as a teddy bear.

Viktor's in the prime of his career, made it to the very tip top of the iceberg, a living skating legend, and he's so utterly, horribly _bored_ with it. He should be celebrating his unrivaled success, going out, talking to paparazzi, organizing events with his fans, but he just can't find the motivation to do any of it. 

He's been stagnating on his couch for about half an hour before he scooches up the couch to lean against the arm rest, picking his phone back up and opening the link to the video Yakov has sent him. Viktor grimaces at the title, _'[Katsuki Yuuri] Tries to Perform 'Stay Close to Me'_ , almost tempted not to open it, only to find it's already loading. Sighing again, he made himself more comfortable, flipping his phone so he'd watch the video full screen.

The opening bars to the song from last year's program play through his tinny phone speakers and he sees someone on the ice. Viktor recognizes the young man, barely, as the one who'd awkwardly shuffled away from Viktor's gracious offer of a commemorative photo from last Grand Prix. Ah, so his hunch that the other man had been a fan was a correct one. Viktor found himself smiling lightly, hands around Makkachin and suddenly, Yuuri's moving and Viktor finds himself _breathless_.

Yuuri moves and Viktor feels as if something inside himself just clicks. Throughout the video, he watches with gaping awe as Yuuri practically dances to his program, the younger man's eyes shut, the look on his face so gentle and soft that Viktor's left wanting to know more of the other skater. 

It's not a perfect replica of his program, from what Viktor bothers to notice critically about the video, but that's undoubtedly because of Yuuri's previous injury. He can see the brace supporting Yuuri's left leg when the younger man leaps in the air, performing a graceful Quadrupel-triple toe loop combination instead of Viktor's Quadruple Salchow. Somehow, the slight change makes Yuuri's performance all the better, smoother than Viktor remembers his own performance being and the Russian feels his head spin lightly.

The video ends and Viktor stares at his phone screen blankly as Yuuri opens his eyes, a small smile on his face as he skates around the rink to cool down from the performance and something in Viktor aches at how at home Yuuri looks on the ice. He looks like he was born from it, all pale skin and dark hair, eyes a warm brown to stave off the chill and Viktor can feel that he's going to become quite enamored with this younger skater. 

Viktor watches the video a second, third, fourth and fifth time before he finds himself booking a flight to Japan as well as a train ticket to Yuuri's hometown before he comes back down and really thinks about whether or not he should do this. 

Glancing at the papers that cover his coffee table, he thumbs the call button on his phone, seeing Yakov's number pop up on screen and hesitates for a moment. Was he really ready to leave Russia, the skating world, behind for this young skater who performed [in Viktor's eyes] his program _better_ than he did? Was he ready to let someone else try to take his top spot? 

Seeing Yuuri's face flash before his eyes, lips parted and the desperately pleading look that covered the young man's face, Viktor nods and continues organizing his trip without a second though.

"Well Makkachin," He grins, rubbing his large dog affectionately, "looks like you and I are headed to Japan together! What an exciting adventure this will be, hm?" Makkachin yips softly and licks Viktor's face, getting more affectionate pats as his owner's laughter fills the apartment with mirth.


	3. A Clashing of Cultures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCREAMS I'M SO SORRY I CAN'T UPDATE A LOT!!!!!!!! I WISH I COULD BUT MY SCHOOL SCHEDULE IS HELL AND I'M ALWAYS TIRED
> 
> as a side note: someone get giacometti off the ice b4 he hurts himself [chris my child why must you grab ur own ass so firmly???? and what's with the constant ice orgasms????????????????]
> 
> as an even extra side note: georgi is so fuckign extra i cry

"Alright, I would like everyone to get together with their skating buddies and practice spins! Try not to go too fast, ok?" Yuuri called over the ice, a smile on his face as he watched his group of 10 to 15 year olds nod at him and go over to their designated buddies. It wasn't usual to pair skaters up with each other when they're learning how to do spins, but Yuuri found it was more effective for is students to keep watchful eyes out for one another. Usually, if an accident did happen and he was too busy with one group to notice, the buddy could come up to him to catch his attention. 

It wasn't usual but it worked.

Skating through the groups of children, Yuuri eyed all of them and corrected or gave advice to the skaters who struggled with spins. He enjoyed working with the children and watching them succeed in ice skating, hoping that maybe one day he'd get to see them perform professionally. He hummed softly under his breath as he skated on, checking the time to ensure that his class would end on time today. He'd planned to help out his father with shoveling out the snow from the front of the inn so customers could at least _see_ the front doors.

Sighing, Yuuri just let himself skate around, enjoying the sensation of his skates moving against the ice. He made sure to keep half his attention on his students, just in case they needed him, but for the most part he simply relaxed and allowed himself to just move across the ice.

Glancing up to his watch and seeing that his class was meant to end in about fifteen minutes, he stopped skating and turned to the children. Ignoring the slight throb in his ankle as he displaced more weight onto it, he smiled at his students and clapped his hands together. "Alright everyone! Let's finish up with our spins and do some cool down exercises and stretches! It's almost time for all of you to go home."

The children nodded and called out various forms of agreements, choosing to skate around with their friend groups until the end of the lesson. Yuuri lead them through their cool down exercises and ushered them off the ice when he saw the first few parents hurrying into the Ice Castle. He smiled and waved at their parents, helping some of the younger children with taking of their skates and putting skate guards on the blades. He made sure to gather all the skates after removing his own, wishing his students a good evening and calling out that he'd see them next week.

Placing his skates in his bag, Yuuri sighed and leaned down to rub his ankle gently, soothing the aches and pains in it before pulling on his regular shoes. Hefting up the group of children's skates, he walked on over to the front, planning to put the skates away and calling it a day.

"Yuuri! Yuuri! Yuuri!" Turning, the young man was startled to see Yuuko running over to him, a guilty expression on her face. Once she reached him she placed her hands on his shoulders as he looked on in confusion. "I'm so sorry Yuuri! I didn't realise they'd upload the video! If I'd known I would have taken the camera away from him or taken down the video, I swear!"

"Yuuko, what on earth-?" Yuuri tried to speak before he was interrupted by Yuuko again, his friend whining and looking at him with worried eyes.

"I'm so so so sorry! You're probably really mad aren't you! Sorry!" 

Yuuri was getting more and more confused, staring at his friend for a few more moments, waiting for her to stop apologizing so he could ask what the hell she was on about. "Yuuko, slow down, I don't have an idea of what you're talking about? What video?" 

Yuuko looked at him, deadpanned, before flapping her arms about in exaggerated shock. "How do you not know?! It's everywhere! Viral!" She practically screeched. At his continued confusion, Yuuko pulled out her phone and opened the video she was talking about, "See?!"

At first, Yuuri stared at the video, not really comprehending what he was seeing before sucking in a sharp, surprised breath (barely keeping from choking on his own spit). It was his performance from the other day! Feeling as if his stomach was about to implode in on itself, Yuuri continued to stare at the video as it came to an end, letting out a soft noise of distress as he looked up to Yuuko.

His friend shot him a sympathetic look. "Axel, Lutz and Loop filmed it the other day and used my YouTube account to post it. Yuuri, I'm so sorry! If I'd known I wouldn't have let them have access to my account!" 

Yuuri smiled a little weakly, reaching up to rub the bridge of is nose, feeling his glasses move with the nervous motion uncomfortably. "I-it's ok, Yuuko, really. But uhm-did you say it went viral?" At her nod he let out another pained breath. No doubt people would be talking about it all over. He was surprised Minako-sensei hadn't already burst down his door to scream at him about skating such a difficult program with his still pained ankle. 

"Yuuri!" Speak of the devil.

Turning, Yuuri was suddenly grabbed by the collar of his shirt, a crazed looking Minako shaking him bodily. How she was able to support herself on 8 inch heels whilst also shaking him so vigorously was a mystery to him, but also highly impressive. "What is this video?! Why were you skating that program with your ankle?! Since when have you healed enough to do jumps again?! Does your PT know about this?!" 

"M-Minako-sensei, please calm down!" Yuuri begged, hopping around so he wouldn't fall over as she continued to shake him. 

"Calm down?! Calm down?! I'm as calm as can be!" Minako huffed, letting him go and dragging her hands over her face, "Everyone's seen the video, Yuuri! It was amazing! Sure, you're rusty and some of your jumps as shaky, but it was amazing!" She looked him dead in the eye, a glint in her own, "Are you planning to start professional skating again?"

Yuuri floundered, hesitating with his answer. Did he want to start skating competitively again? Did he really want to? Could he even do it? He still had to go to physical therapy regularly to check out how his ankle was doing and he had barely gotten into skating again, but did he really want to go back to being a competitor? "I-I don't know," He replied honestly, slumping his shoulders with a sigh. He suddenly felt very tired and could really go for a bowl of his mother's Katsudon at the moment.

Yuuko and Minako looked at one another, both wanting to offer their full support for Yuuri to return to the ice as a professional, but also realizing that he needed to think and decide for himself if he was really going to go through with it.

Looking back up, Yuuri smiled at them lightly. "Ah, it's alright. I'll think about it some other time. Right now, I'd rather go home and have dinner, it was a long day."

Minako nodded. "Alright. I'll drive you back home," she said, grabbing him by the arm and making him hand off the skates still in his hands over to Yuuko, despite his protests. "Yuuko can put away the skates this time. You're tired and need your rest too, you know," She huffed, practically dragging him out of the Ice Castle, calling out a goodbye to the younger woman still in the ice rink. 

Yuuri huffed, but followed along. On the drive home, he let his mind wander over the video once again. He cringed lightly, knowing that all his friends who still skated professionally had probably already seen it (including that rude little Russian punk who practically assaulted him in the bathroom). He was surprised that Minami hadn't already called or texted him, screaming at his performance in joy and probably crying on the other end, genuinely hoping and cheering for Yuuri to rejoin the competitive skating circle. 

Arriving home, Yuuri stepped out of Minako's car, giving her a small goodbye as she drove off. Stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets with a sigh, he marched through the snow back over to the Inn, already seeing his mother coming out to greet him and handing him a shovel for the snow. 

Suddenly, a large brown poodle burst out from behind his mother and Yuuri felt as if the world had slowed down as the cute dog jumped on him, sending him crashing into the cold, snowy floor. Sitting up with a gasp, Yuuri watched the dog with wide eyes. "V-vic-chan?! No, wait, you're too big. Who-?"

"Oh Yuuri! He came with a rather handsome foreigner!" Yuuri looked up at his dad's cheerful voice, seeing the older man smiling happily down at him. It took a few moments for Yuuri's mind to catch back up with what his dad had said before he (gently) pushed the poodle off himself and rushing into the hot spring baths. 

He passed by the regular customers in a blur, legs shaking and ankle screaming at him in protest as he ran, stumbled and fell through several bathing areas before finding himself in the outside hot springs. His voice died in his throat at seeing the one person Yuuri had never expected to see in the hot springs of Yuutopia Inn, his eyes widening at seeing Viktor's handsome face change from shocked to cheerful within seconds. 

"V-Viktor?! What are you doing here?" He asked before he could stop himself, wishing he could kick himself in the mouth for how rude he sounded.

Viktor grinned, standing up and out of the water, making his way over to Yuuri, who tried very, very hard to keep his eyes somewhere in the general vicinity of Viktor's face to be polite and not completely lose his own mind. Viktor held his hand out to Yuuri, a charming smile stretching his lips.

"Yuuri! Starting from today, I'll be your coach!" He, legendary figure skater Viktor Nikiforov said, winking over at the stunned Yuuri cheekily, "I'll help you win the Grand Prix!"

Yuuri stared for a few moments, the shock of reality making him unable to really comprehend what he was seeing before him. "W-wh-WHAT?!" He screeched.


End file.
